Eternity
by HFPZ
Summary: This story is of a dream i had, it's my first fanfic. When one losers their loved one, it doesn't mean it'll be the last they'll see of them.


**This is one of my dreams I wrote down in my dream-diary. Don't blame me if it seems a little rushed, my dreams only last five minutes, haha.**

**Little warning, theres slash (no not the guitarist) and a theme of death. But don't worry, nothing over the top....i hope. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mighty Boosh, i never said i did, and never will. Everything in the Boosh world belong to Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt.**

Standing alone. An Autumn breeze swept the dead leaves into the air, dancing around the gravestones in a display of orange and gold. Wet eyes aching, the cold wind freezing the tears on his face. Hand resting on one of the many stones bearing the words 'Vince Noir'.

He lay down a single white rose amongst the many different colourful flowers that were left in his friends memory. Not one of these could ever be as bright as his electro poof.

He didn't want to leave his friend, never again. But his body couldn't take the cold anymore. He walked to the gates sobbing his heart out, not caring if anyone could hear.

_Vince had gone out clubbing with Leroy and some other of his so called 'mates'. On a freezing rainy night Vince stumbled out of one of Londons many night clubs. He had way too much to drink and ended up collapsing on the street. His 'mates' who decided to follow him outside 20 minutes later,seeing his still body they panicked and left him there laying in a puddle. Hours later he was found by Howard, who some hours before was concerned as to why Vince was out so long, even the Electro Fairy had a mental timetable, he'd never stayed out longer then 3am before. He was a fully grown man, but that didn't stop his best mate caring about check if his friend was okay Howard had gone out in search of him, eventually finding him all alone unconscious, smelling strongly of booze and sick. He'd called an ambulance and Vince was taken to the Hospital, who died shortly after. If it wasn't the hypothermia that killed him off then the alcohol poisoning would have done so. If only someone would have helped sooner, he would have made it._

Letter after letter, the mail was piling up. He never opened one nor answered the phone. What was the point, he had lost his sunshine, his happiness.

Howard sat on the single armchair in the lounge staring at the meaningless images flashing on the TV screen. Bollo and Naboo sat on the sofa, neither of them speaking. Howard had not talked to them since the funeral, hating how they could seem so cold and careless at the loss of their fellow flatmate. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was that Naboo had seen many deaths in his long lifetime that he somehow got through it by not showing his emotion or talking about that person ever again. Bollo was simply a gorilla, not really in full understanding of death or how to deal with it. So he followed the blue shamans lead and kept quiet. Naboo did at some point try talking to Howard, but it was like talking to a brick wall. No way of getting through to him now, he had lost the one thing he truly cared about.

After what seemed like forever (and probably was) Naboo felt something change in the air. He looked over at Howard, who's tiny eyes were closed, slumped, body motionless. Raising an eyebrow Naboo got up from the sofa, his familiar following suit.

"Howard?"

Skin ever so cold Bollo placed his fingers on the Mavericks neck, then looked at his master in alarm.

"No pulse! Naboo he's..."

"Dead, I know."

(long silence)

"What should we do?" Bollo asked.

"We do nothing, it's for the best."

"How did this happen?"

"He died of a broken heart."

Howard stood nearby, watching as Naboo and Bollo leaned over his lifeless body. He jumped slightly as a hand curled its fingers around his. He turned and saw Vinces angelic face smiling at him. Howard lifted up his free hand and caressed Vince's glowing cheek. He leaned into the touch, smile fading.

"Why did you die Howard? You knew i was watching over you."

"Life wasn't worth living without you, I'd lost the will to go on. I'm sorry i didn't find you sooner."

Vince wrapped his arms around Howards neck and kissed him gently on the lips, Howard returned the kiss.

"I love you." said Vince.

"I love you too." smiled Howard.

"Together for eternity."

"You got it little man."

They held each others hands, making their way to the stairs. Howard looked over his shoulder noticing the small shaman could see them. Naboo smiled to them while his familiar still fussed over the body, they both returned the smile. Howard was surprised that Vince didn't seem too bothered by the fact Naboo could see dead people. Waving Naboo goodbye, they descended the stairs into a glowing white light. They faded into it, the light too faded away into nothingness. Leaving a petal from a white rose in its place.

**Note to self: Don't do this for a living, stick to the art, thats what you're good at.**

**Yeah i'm not the best at this kinda thing. Comments are welcome. ^_^ **


End file.
